March 2, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff Hi silly 5:50 Dragonian King hi chris in the end you lost in the end :P 5:52 Chrisgaff I was never playing. And hi. 5:54 Dragonian King oh okay in the end well i am in the end so this might be awkward 5:55 Chrisgaff Alrighty. 6:03 Dragonian King in the end in the end in the endy end in the end-erman 6:04 Chrisgaff o. Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:06 Flower1470 hello in the end 6:07 Chrisgaff Hi 6:08 Dragonian King hi lily in the end chris isnt playing in the end Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:08 Flower1470 Ik in the end 6:08 Loving77 Hi in the end this is dumbo in the end 6:09 Flower1470 Yes in the end. 6:10 Loving77 did you pick an avatar for me in the end? 6:10 Dragonian King sup peep in the end chris is being a party pooper in the end brb in the end back in the end lily i made lyrics for the yu-gi-oh song in the end 6:20 Flower1470 i dont care in the end 6:21 Dragonian King want to hear them in the end anyways? i'll take that as a yes in the end ignore the in the ends they aren't part of the song SUE KAIBA NOW in the end SUE KAIBA NOW in the end TOUR DE FRANCE in the end FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTI in the end the end in the end lily do you like it in the end why is nobody talking in the end 6:24 Loving77 idk in the end 6:25 Flower1470 i dont feel like sounding like an idiot by saying in the end every time i want to say something 6:26 Dragonian King that stinks in the end this challenge is weird in the end by the way i have an idea for our next challenge in the end in the end, i call it the Challenge...In America! 6:27 Flower1470 absolutely not in the end 6:28 Dragonian King aww darn it in the end oh well in the end is irritating enough already 6:28 Flower1470 yes in the end 6:31 Dragonian King we should combine them so then we can say in the end...in america! 6:32 Flower1470 i should ban you for that in the end 6:32 Dragonian King why in the end 6:34 Flower1470 i dont feel like dealing with this in the end 6:34 Dragonian King ooo in the end i'm bored in the end Dragonian King has left the chat. 6:54 Loving77 ooo in the end Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:55 Dragonian King sooo in the end by the way lily is it okay if the sillys zexal wiki is an in the end free zone 6:56 Flower1470 i dont care in the end 6:57 Dragonian King ok in the end Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:00 Dragonian King ooo in the end cant beat my cant beat my no they cant beat my brooklyn rage...in the end Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:08 Dragonian King wb in the end 7:09 Chrisgaff Thanks Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:12 Dragonian King ooo in the end 7:17 Loving77 my head hurts in the end 7:34 Flower1470 . in the end 7:44 Dragonian King lol in the end Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:52 Chrisgaff Looks like I crashed. Btw, I noticed something, when kadabra punches, he punches with the spoon. Logic. 7:54 Dragonian King wb in the end 7:55 Chrisgaff Thanks 7:55 Dragonian King did you know that in the end in colosseum/XD when he's knocked out he tosses his spoon in the air and then it hits him on the head? lol in the end in the end in the end I AM IN THE END 7:58 Chrisgaff Heh 7:58 Dragonian King I AM THE BEST CATCHPHRASE ON THE WIKI IN THE END I AM BETTER THAN BOTH SOMETHING AND SOMETHING COMBINED IN THE END Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). 7:58 Dragonian King in the end Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:58 Dragonian King HEY in the end 8:00 Chrisgaff Everytime I speak, I almost accidentally say in the end. 8:00 Flower1470 LOL in the end 8:00 Chrisgaff Thanks guys. Thanks. :P 8:01 Dragonian King do it in the end 8:01 Chrisgaff NO. 8:02 Dragonian King YES IN THE END. 8:02 Chrisgaff leno 8:02 Dragonian King leyes in the end i think i might win this time in the end lily if i lose can you show me my avatar in the end? 8:03 Flower1470 yes in the end 8:04 Dragonian King btw i'm sorry to hear that whale died in the end OH WAIT I'M NOT in the end 8:04 Flower1470 :bawling: in the end 8:05 Dragonian King mwahaha in the end 8:06 Loving77 When lily said shark died I was like ;( in the end 8:07 Dragonian King for a second i thought you lost in the end 8:09 Flower1470 when is the official end time for this challenge in the end 8:09 Dragonian King um i don't know in the end i assume at the end of the day in the end 8:10 Flower1470 so i have to keep this up for two more hours in the end? 8:11 Dragonian King idk in the end should we cap it off at 8:00 in the end? or 9:00 for you in the end 8:11 Flower1470 that sounds better in the end peep do you agree in the end? 8:12 Loving77 yes in the end But in the end my head hurts so i'm going bye 8:13 Dragonian King okay bye peep in the end Loving77 has left the chat. 8:15 Dragonian King i guess peep won in the end? 8:15 Flower1470 yes in the end 8:15 Dragonian King wow in the end this has much better results than the last in the end challenge we did IT COUNTS in the end ME AND BAKURA WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE WE WILL TAKE YOUR LEATHER PANTS OH WHOA WHOOOOOA in the end 8:18 Flower1470 that was so funny in the end 8:18 Dragonian King CANT BEAT MY CANT BEAT MY NO THEY CANT BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE I don't wanna be a fury in the end furry* in the end 8:23 Chrisgaff "Furry Chris" Good and horrifying times. 8:23 Dragonian King lily have you seen season zero abridged yet in the end 8:23 Flower1470 no i havent in the end i want to watch the non-abridged version first in the end 8:24 Dragonian King he only did three episodes in the end i assume he started it sometime close before quitting yugioh abridged in the end seto is a freak in it in the end lol 8:24 Flower1470 i saw a clip yesterday and i want to watch the whole thing in the end oh lol in the end 8:25 Dragonian King do you want spoilers in the end? 8:25 Flower1470 absolutely not in the end 8:26 Dragonian King okay in the end 8:27 Chrisgaff You know what this reminds me of? This reminds me of animal crossing, where they say your nickname at the end of EVERY conversation. 8:28 Flower1470 LOL YES in the end 8:28 Chrisgaff "Alright, cya later in the end!" 8:31 Dragonian King "In the end, that sure is a nice new hairstyle you have, Whale." 8:31 Chrisgaff ^yeah that OH NO, IT'S HAPPENING I'M CATCHING THE SILLY FLU 8:32 Flower1470 D: in the end 8:32 Dragonian King TAKE THAT CHEESE BOY IN THE END say in the end SAY IN THE END SAAAAAAAAAAAY IN THE END SAY IT SAY IT *cough* in the end 8:32 Chrisgaff No. 8:33 Dragonian King Yes in the end. 8:36 Flower1470 25 more minutes in the end 8:36 Dragonian King awesome in the end IM GONNA WIN IN THE END dont blow it silly in the end it'll be crazy if none of us lose in the end let's take his leather pa-ants in the end 8:38 Flower1470 now you're making me want to listen to it again in the end 8:39 Dragonian King you are getting very leather-pants-want-to-listen-to-y in the end 8:41 Flower1470 that sounds wrong in the end....... 8:41 Dragonian King yeah it does in the end 8:44 Flower1470 WHY AM I SPEAKING FREEEEEENNNNNNCHHH (in the end) 8:45 Dragonian King Can't beat my can't beat my leather shoes (in the end) 8:47 Flower1470 l-l-l-leather shoes l-l-leather shoes (in the end) 8:49 Dragonian King "Screw in the end I have money" four minutes in the end 9:00 Chrisgaff One minute Or not. 9:00 Flower1470 IN THE END, WE DID IT! 9:00 Chrisgaff -Applauds- 9:02 Dragonian King YAY WE WON IN THE END okay lily show me my avatar i wanna see 9:03 Chrisgaff wilcom tuu le spoks vil!!! c: 9:04 Flower1470 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140303020430/theawesomewebkinz/images/7/7b/Avatar_for_silly.png what was mine going to be? 9:06 Dragonian King ew tori the creepy mime guy from yugioh :P peep has it i'm surprised i thought it was either creepy rei or berry whale 9:10 Flower1470 oh the guy with all the face piercings? O_o 9:11 Dragonian King yeah "I AM STEVE THE MIME" 9:11 Flower1470 XD I would've hated that. 9:12 Dragonian King Yeah, you really would've hated it...in America! just getting ready for the next challenge :D 9:13 Flower1470 NO. 9:14 Dragonian King (rofl) i can't believe we all won kind of a boring outcome 9:47 Flower1470 http://imoshark.tumblr.com/post/74350014999/this-is-it-i-want-to-be-remembered-by-this 9:49 Chrisgaff Floppy hair is floppy 9:54 Dragonian King I gtg, bye guys Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:56 Chrisgaff ooo 10:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:March 2014